I like you the way you are
by LethargicNostalgics
Summary: When a certain curious 12 year old asks her mother to tell her the story about her and her father's romance, how will Karui respond? "Mama how did you and papa fall in love?" ChoKaru.


I like you the way you are

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_. The steady rhythm of the clock ticking away was the only sound breaking the silence in the house as Akimichi Karui sat at the table in her small, cozy kitchen- her cheek resting against the palm of her hand, a bored expression on her face. Her husband was away on a mission for the past three days- He wouldn't be back till later and their daughter Chocho was still not back home from the academy.

Karui let out an impatient sigh and turned her gaze to the dining table, where everything was set up and ready for dinner- to celebrate Chouji's return from his mission she planned on making his as well as Chocho's favourite- Korean barbecue. She had the sides as well as the little electric grill set up and waiting for her family's return.

"Ahh man, this sucks." She muttered to herself. Whilst after years of marriage and motherhood she eventually adjusted to the new roles, there were still things she absolutely hated- one of them were days like this one- days when she'd be stuck at home, going about her housewife duties in solitude and silence, impatiently awaiting for the company of her daughter and husband. She found the silence in the house on those days mundane and irritating. On days like this she'd rather be on a mission. "Oh come on already!"

"Mom! I'm home! What's for dinner? I'm hungry." As if on cue, Chocho's voice rang through the house and Karui let out a small sigh of relief as she hurriedly rose to greet her daughter.

"Chocho, you're finally home! What took you so long?" The bronze skinned red head asked as she crossed her arms across her chest "I was getting worried."

"Shikadai and Inojin wanted to practise throwing kunai knives after class, but I got tired of it and went to eat dango with Anko-sensei instead." The 12 year old deadpanned removing her sandals. "Anyway, what's for dinner? I'm kinda hungry."

"Didn't you say you just- you know what? Never mind. Tonight we're having your favourite." Karui noticed the young girls golden eyes spark up as she followed her into the kitchen.

"Really? Ah that's right! Papa's coming back today isn't he?"

"M'hm" Karui nodded, sitting down at the table, beside her daughter.

"Awesome! I wonder how his mission went, I bet he kicked ass with that butterfly technique! I want dad to teach me. Hey! Mama that means papa will come back looking all hunky, right?"

A look of amusement crossed the redheads face as she continued to listen to her daughter's bubbly rambling at the dinner table.

"Hey, mama? How did you and papa fall in love?" That caught her off guard. Chocho could be very surprising- coming up with crazy ideas and asking absurd question- like that time she doubted Chouji being her father- but she has never asked this simple question before. In truth, Karui didn't quite know where to start! She wasn't one for mushy talk.

"Well, as you know Chocho, your father is an amazing person, I came to realise that and eventually fell in love with your father." She explained, as simply as she could- hoping it'll be a satisfactory answer.

The chubby girl however pouted, unimpressed by the brief explanation. "Mama that's so dull, I want you to tell me everything- how you met, your first date- how you fell in love." She demanded, placing her chopsticks down, turning her full attention to her mother.

The slender woman sighed, feeling somewhat flustered being put on the spot "Jeez, alright fine. Let's see…"

* * *

It was over- the shinobi war has finally ended, after three days of intense battle the allied shinobi force were victorious and their world was safe. Everyone rejoiced at the victory- however, many lives were lost and many were injured and exhausted in need of medical attention.

As Karui walked around the ruins of the post-battle ground, her golden eyes scanning over the scenery, she saw a young man of a heavy build limping his way towards the medic camp, he continued taking slow, wobbly steps- visibly struggling with each one, until he collapsed. This alerted her at last and she rushed over to his aid. "Uh, hey! You over there? Are you alright?" She called out running up to him.

"Ahh, y-yeah it's nothing. I'm just exhausted is all." He groaned slightly, adjusting himself into a sitting position. "And I guess my ankle isn't so great heh heh." He laughed sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"Can you walk?" She asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah, I can manage- don't wor-"

"Good." She outstretched her arm, offering to help him up. He looked her up and down, noting how extremely petite her frame was- she couldn't handle his weight!

"Ahh thanks a lot, but I don't think it's—huh?" He was cut off by her firm grasp on his arm, with one swift motion she hoisted him up into a standing position, and rested his arm over her shoulders for support.

"Come on. Let's take you to a medic. I'll help you walk." He looked at her wide eyed- she was much stronger than she appeared! They continued walking steadily in silence, he glanced over to her, catching a glimpse of her profile- she had a hard look on her face, her skin was dark and smooth, her nose was petite and her lips pouting slightly- he thought she was pretty. Suddenly realising with embarrassment that he's staring he decided to break the silence.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji of Konohagakure, thank you for your help, uh." He drifted off, realising she hasn't told him her name.

"Karui of Kumogakure."

"Well, thanks Karui! You're a kind person." He beamed at her, a sincere smile spreading across his face- she looked away, slightly flustered, unsure how to react to his amiable nature, nor why her heart skipped ever so slightly at his smile.

"Don't mention it." Karui mumbled faintly under her breath, in a very untypical manner.

* * *

"Once we finally got there, your father received medical attention and everything worked out well. So that's how we met! There isn't much else to the story." Shrugged Karui, popping a mouthful of rice into her mouth.

"Hmm come on mama! You have to tell me more! What about your first date? When did you realise you loved papa?" Chocho urged on, wanting to hear more.

"You're not done with me yet huh?" The slender kunoichi muttered, throwing the 12 year old a petulant look. The brown haired girl shook her head sternly in return. "Alright, well…"

* * *

"Karui! Hey!" She turned around at the sound of her name and her eyes widened. To her surprise was met with the sight of the grinning shinobi waving at her as he caught his breath. _Did he run after me?_

"Chouji?"

"Thank goodness! I didn't think I'll see you again! And you remembered me too." Once again she felt her heart skip slightly in her chest. _He…He wanted to see me again?_ "I really wanted to thank you for helping me that day- You vanished so fast though. I was wondering if you wanna get some lunch together. How about Korean barbecue? My treat! It's the least I can do to thank you." He smiled a welcoming smile.

"I…" She truly didn't know how to react. She has never been asked out to lunch before- hell, she never came across a guy who was nice to her before! Her fellow shinobi always teased her and treated her like one of the guys- and not without a reason. Karui never considered herself feminine, both in shape or in nature. She was loud, brash, outspoken and impulsive- she possessed the temper of a bull. Omoi always made fun of her boyish antiques as well as her lacks in the curves department. That jerk. But Chouji – Chouji was unlike any of the guys she knew, he was bubbly, sweet and polite- She couldn't be brash with him. Somehow the thought that a guy like him wanted to have lunch with her made her...happy. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"So we had Korean barbecue and we talked- your father talked about things like his favourite foods and cloud gazing with uncle Shikamaru. He was very genuine and outspoken, he made me feel like I can be myself around him too- before I knew it I was my loud, foul-mouthed self and your father didn't mind a bit. He liked me as I was, that's the kind of person your father is." She was smiling now, a gentle smile graced her face as she reminisced.

That warm smile didn't go unnoticed by Chocho- it was rare of her mama to smile like this, this was a special smile which could only be brought onto her face by her father and herself- it was a loving smile. "Mama, please tell me more? When did you realise you loved papa."

"Ah, right- so then…"

* * *

As they walked around together, he listened to her talking excitedly- overtime she became more outspoken and talkative, she was loud and crude, but he didn't mind, in truth he thought it was kind of cute.

"—And then, BAM! I slammed my fist right in his dumb fucking face, he got his ass kicked! I'm telling ya! They never dared mess with us again after that!" They both laughed as she came to the end of her story.

" _Hey, Kunimitsu! Check out that hot girl over there?"_

 _"The black girl with red hair? Yeah she's pretty cute, but what is she doing with that fatso?"_

The comment didn't slip past Chouji and he stopped dead in his tracks. The air suddenly became heavier as the atmosphere around Chouji switched from the usual easy-going to intimidating "What…did you...Just call-"

"HEY! You two motherfuckers over there! What did you just say? Huh?!" He whipped his head to look at Karui in shock, watching as she stepped forward to the two men in question, grabbing one by the collar and jerking him forward violently- forcing him to meet her piercing glare.

"Who do you think you are you damn jerk?! Don't you dare talk about him this way! You know nothing about him! This guy over there" She pointed at Chouji with her other hand "He's the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person I've ever met! As for me- I can say I'm happy to be associated with someone like him! Something I could never say about the likes of you, you damn lowlife!" With that she collided her fist with his face, sending him stumbling backwards. Chouji watched her in awe. No one has ever stood up in his honour before. Karui truly was amazing.

The man put a hand up to his bloody nose. "Why you damn bitch! Who'd want you anyway? With that filthy mouth of yours- you're more of a man than any guy who'd ever wanna date you! Come on Kunimitsu, let's get the hell outta here."

The two men took off running, Chouji was ready to go after them and teach them a lesson, but Karui held out her arm, signalling him to stop. "Leave them, they're not worth it."

"But Karui, I can't allow them to get away with it! Not after what he said about you!"

"No it's okay, I'm used to this, besides" She turned to face him, a bitter, hurt smile on her face "Ain't that the truth? He's right, I'm no woman- no man in his right mind would ever want someone like me as a wife! I mean, look at me- I talk like a man, I move like one- hell, I even have the figure of a ten year old boy! He's not wrong about me." She laughed awkwardly, but it sounded flat and unconvincing, he knew despite her best efforts to laugh it off, she was hurt.

"So what?" His statement broke the silence. She looked up at him, puzzled. "So what if you're not feminine? So what if you swear a lot? So what if you're not curvy? What does it matter? You're still a woman! And you're brave, and strong, and passionate!" Her eyes grew wide in shock as he continued "And you're funny- and you don't pretend to be someone you're not! And you'll definitely have a loving husband- I know it! Because I like you the way you are!" Karui stood in her spot, unmoving- staring at him with wide eyes, her cheeks matched the red shade of her hair. She didn't utter a word.

He realised he was shouting, breathing heavily from the emotional outburst, he composed himself realising what he said. He shouldn't have said that, he must've made her feel so uncomfortable. What does she care about his silly feelings anyway? She deserved so much better than him- he knew she can do much better.

"He was right about one thing though, a guy who looks like me, in the company of a girl as attractive as you, I'm foolish for entertaining that thought. I'm sorry Karui, please don't think that-"

"Chouji, no." She stopped him, finally finding her tongue. "What I said back there, I meant every word of it. I don't care what you look like- you're kind and warm and you have a big heart. And I too, like you the way you are." She smiled a gentle smile at him, one he never seen on her before. It suited her, she really was beautiful.

The two stood there, in the middle of the empty street, in serene silence. Showered in the soft, warm lights of the lampposts and exchanging special smiles, which from then on, they only shared between them.

* * *

"And that's it- that's how your father and I fell in love." Karui concluded, grinning down at her daughter whose golden eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Mama! That is so romantic! You and papa are like some kind of lovers from a fairy-tale- I can't wait to tell Sarada about this. So what happened next?" The chubby brunette urged on, leaning closer towards her mother.

Karui laughed heartedly. "What do you mean what's next? I decided to stay in Konohagakure, me and your father eventually married and we had you- you know the rest of the story kiddo." Chocho let out a whine of protest much to her mother's amusement, when suddenly they heard the door open.

"Karui, Chocho- I'm home!" A familiar voice sounded through the house "Huh? Something smells good." Chouji said as he walked into the kitchen to greet his family.

"Papa! You're back!" The short girl ran up to her father, embracing him tightly, with new-found respect.

Chouji returned his daughter's embrace "I've missed you too darling." He then looked up at his wife, he missed her dearly. "Karui."

She smiled back a sweet smile one reserved just for him- one that said _I love you_ "Welcome home, dear."

 **-End-**

* * *

 _I'm a very amateur aspiring creative writer. This is my first Naruto fanfiction, I realise it reads a bit rushed and flatly in some parts- it's not the greatest piece of creative writing ever by any means- but I gave it my best shot! I decided to focus on ChoKaru since it's such a peculiar pairing I couldn't help but think ''How could they have started?" I obviously made some manipulations to aid the story- such as having Chouji injured after the war and having Karui come across him but hey, all's allowed in fan fiction!_

 _I tried to write the characters as realistically as I could- especially Karui- I tried to imagine how she could still have blossomed into a loving wife and a motherly figure with a soft spot whilst still maintaining her original spunky character, I hope I managed to put that across at least to some degree._

 _Please R &R, let me know if you enjoyed and feel free to give me any constructive criticism and tips- they're always welcome!_

 _(I hope everything is edited properly and the text doesn't end up clumped up together!)_

 _-M._


End file.
